


Back Home

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Baking, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cars, Cute, Cute Hinata Natsu, Dating, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Driving, First Dates, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou in Love, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, In Love, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama's sister is a lesbian, Kissing, Lesbians, M/M, Muffins, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, POV Kageyama Tobio, Supportive Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, and kissing, lesbian kageyama miwa, nose kisses, pining kageyama miwa, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: Miwa blinks at the photo. My ears tingle. She looks back up at me. "You really are in love, aren't you?""I- What!?" I put my phone away, but make a mental note to set the photo as my background.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for another late post! I really wasn't feeling like writing yesterday, since I'd just finished a five page long assignment for school. I should still be able to write tonight's as well, though! I hope you all enjoy!^^

"Tobio!"

I break away from Shouyou with a quiet gasp, looking at his door. _Miwa!_ I look back at him sorrowfully, and he presses a kiss on my soft lips before rolling off.

"Just a second, Miwa, I have to get my stuff!" I say, trying not to sound out of breath. I look in Shouyou's mirror and quickly try to fix my hair, as he shoves all my stuff into my bag. I turn, making sure he didn't miss anything, then take it from him.

"Wait, your glasses!" I shush him, unable to suppress a grin. He returns it, and his face resumes clarity as he gently places my glasses on my nose. He presses a kiss to my nose as well, laughing at the squeak I make.

I grumble (happily) and move to the door. Shouyou opens it with a mock bow, revealing Miwa on the other side.

"Hi, Miwa."

"Took you long enough, weirdo," she says, looking me up and down. My heart pounds, as if worried she could tell something was up. Shouyou rescues me.

"Miwa! Are you sure it's okay for me to come over tomorrow?!"

She turns her focus on him as we make our way down the hall. "Sure. I can come pick you up, just text me whenever tomorrow. No earlier than ten, though, 'cuz I wanna sleep in." Shouyou laughs.

"Tobio, it was wonderful having you here! You can come back whenever you'd like this week. Well, you're really always welcome!" Mrs. Hinata flashes her usual crooked grin, before saying goodbye to my sister.

I look at her son, who is blushing slightly. "What's up, boke?" I ask.

"'You're always welcome'."

"Oh. Yeah." I turn a little pink, too. "So are you." He turns bright red, and slaps my arm, laughing.

"What was that for!?"

"Tobio, let's go!" Miwa calls from the front door.

I look at Shouyou one last time, pushing up my glasses. "Bye... dumbass."

"Hey!"

"Bye, Shouyou's friend!" Natsu calls after me.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

"So..?"

"What?" I look at Miwa. She glances at me, before focusing on the road.

"Are you and your friend a thing?"

I splutter, choking on my spit and hitting my head on the car window. "W-what!"

She laughs. It's the first time I've heard her laugh since we saw our father. "I won't judge if you are. I can't, anyways. I'm currently fancying my boss's daughter; she's only a year younger than me."

"What!?"

"Is that the only word you can say?"

"No--!"

"Oh, so two words!"

"No, I-- You're a lesbian?" I stammer.

"Well... yes? I told you that." She glances at me again.

"No, you didn't." We're near our house.

"I swear I did. Didn't I?" She turns onto our driveway.

"No!" I exclaim.

"Oh. Well, there you go then," she says, parking the car. She turns to me, grinning a little. "So, what about you, then?"

"M-me?" I'm still reeling from this sudden news.

_How couldn't_ _I_ _have noticed? She's never dated a boy, that_ _I_ _can remember. She's never dated a girl, either, but... she did always talk about girls in her class. Did she know she was a lesbian then?_

Then my train of thought switched tracks. _If she's a lesbian, and she's asking about me, then... it should be safe to tell her, right? Right..?_

"Tobio," she says, snapping me back into reality. "You're overthinking again. I literally just said I wouldn't judge either of you."

"...Oh." I blink, and wipe off my glasses with my sleeve.

"You don't have to say, though, I don't mind," she continues. "Especially if you're not even sure yet."

I look down at my hands. My seatbelt's still on. "Well..." I swallow. "Shouuu-Hinata is my... boyfriend."

"Shouyou? You're already on first name basis?" She laughs again. "My little brother's getting more than me!"

I protest as she unbuckles and gets out of the car, forcing me to do the same. I follow her to the front door. "H-he asked me to! He doesn't call me 'Tobio'... very often..."

"How long have you been together?" She asks, smiling and pushing the door open.

"Uh." I pause for a second. "Since... Saturday? Saturday night?" 

"Since last night!?" She exclaims, nearly laughing _again_. It's nice to hear it so much. She hangs her bag on the rack by the door and slips off her shoes as she walks into the house.

"So what!?" I glare at her, taking off my shoes as well. I hang onto my backpack, though, meaning to toss it in my room.

"Nothing, nothing, you just made it sound like you've been together for months is all!"

"What- I-" I splutter again, coming back from my room. She's down the hall in the kitchen, setting plates on the counter. "Well we did go on a d-date earlier today..."

"A date! Already!" Miwa grins and playfully punches me between my shoulder blades. "My little brother~ Tell me how it went! I'll get you some muffins; I baked them yesterday."

I look down at my hands again. "Thanks..." The corners of my mouth twitch.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

"What, so you saw the kid you saw in your nightmares!?" Miwa exclaims around her muffin, covering her mouth.

I poke at mine. "Well, it isn't as weird as it sounds. I know him. Oikawa is my "ultimate rival" on the court. And his friend, Iwaizumi, is pretty good, too."

"I'm sure glad I quit volleyball," she sighs. "It seems like you make a lot of enemies. 'Don't think I'd be able to handle it."

"Yeah... but I've met some nice people, too. Like H-Hinata." I take a bite of my muffin. It's nearly gone, by now.

"That doesn't count, he's your teammate. And he's your boyfriend now!"

"Yeah, yeah..." I can't help but smile a little, though.

"Anyways," she says, swallowing the rest of hers. "That sounds like one hell of a date. Glad you both enjoyed it anyways, though. You get any pictures?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

I glare at her again. "Yeah, actually, I did!" I pull out my phone and show her, too caught up in my pride to really think about it.

Miwa blinks at the photo. My ears tingle. She looks back up at me. "You really are in love, aren't you?"

"I- _What_!?" I put my phone away, but make a mental note as I readjust my glasses for the _billionth time_ to set the photo as my background.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~


End file.
